


Good Morning, Sunshine

by Noducksinpond



Series: Tumblr Fics of Mine [7]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noducksinpond/pseuds/Noducksinpond
Summary: 'It's 8:15 how long do you think we've got?” she whispers softly, and kisses Barry's temple. He gives her a sleepy smile in return, brushing his fingers against her cheek. His touch is so tentative and feather light that it's almost like it's not even there.“10 minutes tops, until the cavalry arrives,” he mumbles and pulls her down towards him.' [The peace and quiet of the Westallen house gets interrupted by two unruly twins, one Sunday morning a little ways down the road.]





	Good Morning, Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Westallen week 2's day 4 prompt: chores/domesticity and posted [here](http://yalasyardeen.tumblr.com/post/130271280246/good-morning-sunshine) on October 1st, 2015. I seem to have a weakness for writing Westallen with the twins, and I figured with s5 coming up, what better time to revisit some of the old fluff? I hope you guys like it.

“Morning,” Barry mumbles absentmindedly, as he sees she's awake. He barely looks awake himself. Iris brushes her hand through his messy bed hair and glances at the alarm on the bedside table. It's too early for a Sunday, Sundays are for sleeping in, but she's awake anyway, so what's the point? She yawned.

  
“It's 8:15 how long do you think we've got?” she whispers softly, and kisses Barry's temple. He gives her a sleepy smile in return, brushing his fingers against her cheek. His touch is so tentative and feather light that it's almost like it's not even there.

  
“10 minutes tops, until the cavalry arrives,” he mumbles and pulls her down towards him. They're so used to mornings like this by now, so used to each other, that's what happens when you've been together for more than 10 years, as they had now. But Iris still loves it, and loves him. But that's nothing new. The earth is round, and Iris loves Barry Allen. Iris nuzzles her face against the crook of his neck, and breathes him in. Barry's fingers are still on her cheek.

  
“That's a bit mean, isn't it?” she retorts teasingly, and he lets out a huff of laughter. The morning light plays on the window, and really Iris could just stay here forever, and not just because it's Sunday and she's still kind of tired.

  
“Accurate though,” he says and turns his head to kiss her forehead.

  
“Can't argue with that logic,” she replies and leans into kissing him properly on the mouth. Barry lets out a small surprised noise, as his mouth opens and he cups her face. It's always felt amazing to kiss him, she's not sure how it took her so long to get around to doing it. She could have kissed him all the days, she'd debated whether she really felt that way about him or not. Iris pulls him a little bit closer. Barry abruptly stops after a few minutes of incredible kissing, and looked towards their bedroom door.

  
“Yep, that was definitely small kids feet,” Barry whispers, and Iris lets out a quiet laugh. Iris settled down next to him again, just closing her eyes before the two almost 5 year old twins collectively managed to open the door to the bedroom, and then launched themselves at them. Both Dawn and Don jumped up and down, and not for the first time Iris wondered how long the bed could stand that treatment. It wasn´t the first Sunday they'd done that though, and Iris was doubting it'd be the last. It had kind of become their tradition, since the twins discovered the joys of jumping on beds.  
“Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!” Dawn yelled excitedly.

  
“Morning you two,” Barry said, and caught the two of them with super speed after they'd endured the jumping for a couple of minutes. They were both pretty fast too, not nearly as fast as Barry, not even close, but they'd definitely inherited the speed. Both of them giggled, and Iris was starting to have a sneaking suspicion that Barry catching them was a big part of the fun for them. Dawnie smiled at her, grabbing her arm.

  
“Hey kiddo,” Iris said and padded her hair. Don gave Dawn a look, clearly annoyed that she was getting more attention; Iris grinned and took his hand. Don grinned at her then, clearly happy with how things were working out. “And other kiddo.”

  
“Nobody wanna hug me?” Barry joked, practically wiggling his eyebrows at her, and Iris laughed. There was such a warmth in his gaze, and he was so beautiful. She'd even thought that warmth was beautiful before, before she'd realized just what she felt for him. But now it was easier to appreciate.

  
“Make breakfast, and I'll think about it,” Iris teased him, sending him a soft smile. Both of the twins moved to hug Barry instead of her, and he gave both of them a wide grin, and stopped them before they clung onto him too tightly.

  
“Mom wants pancakes,” Barry told them. Iris smiled, she hadn't even had to say it, but still he knew. He also knew Iris wanted to stay in bed for longer, because she unlike him hated being awake this early. Iris gave him a warm smile, which he happily returned, practically beaming at her. God, she loved her giant dork of a husband. “But you two can help me make them.”

  
“Yes!” Don exclaimed, jumping up and down again. Barry grabbed him again, and speeded into the kitchen carrying them both. Dawn's giggle echoed through the silent apartment for the 2 seconds it took them to make it to the kitchen, and pull out the pans. Iris settled back into her pillows, and listened to the sounds of her family making food in the kitchen. Part of her crossed her fingers that nothing would blow up like last time. That had really been a mess to clean up, even if Barry's 57 flustered apologies were adorable.


End file.
